Iron Castle
by chrianna90
Summary: Sakuno left Japan without saying good bye to everybody 9 years later Ryoma met her with his daughter. She moved on with her life while he was trapped in the past because of something he didn't get to say. will he finally be able to say what he feels.
1. Daddy who is she?

_**Iron Castle**_

**_By: Sang'gre Amihan_**

21 yr. old Sakuno sat beside her window watching the raindrops coming from the sky as she was looking at her photos with her senpais. It's been 9 years after she left Japan by her father's orders but now that he died she had no reason to be staying in America except for their company and her mother that won't let her go to Japan. She was thinking of how she agreed to go to America.

**Flashback**

_Sakuno woke up feeling energetic and excited for their team's match to another school. She did her usual morning routines and ran of to the lace f the tournament._

'_This is going to be a good day' she thought while looking at the blue sky_

_Seigaku won the match as a celebration for their victory they all went to Kawamura's sushi restaurant with Hyotei, Rikkai Dai, and St. Rudolph. It wasn't long when she arrived at her house and the call was made. Her cell phone rang twice and Sakuno answered it._

"_Hello, may I speak with Sakuno Ryuuzaki," said a woman's voice_

"_This is Sakuno Ryuuzaki speaking" She replied_

"_Oh, hey Sakuno" said a playful voice_

"_Dad!" Sakuno almost shouted happily at the top of her voice when she heard the voice of her beloved dad as she jumped over her bed._

"_Hey what's up I miss you darling" Mr. Ryuuzaki said_

"_I miss you too daddy" Sakuno giggled (well she's a daddy's girl)_

"_Sakuno" Mr. Ryuuzaki's tone became serious that Sakuno became serious as well._

"_Yeah?" Sakuno asked attentively_

"_I need you to be here," Mr. Ryuuzaki said_

"_Why" Sakuno asked _

"_I'm going to train you to be the heir of Ryuuzaki group of companies and help you choose the right course you're going to take for college." Mr. Ryuuzaki said thoroughly_

"_Is there anything that I could do except for gong in there?" Sakuno pleaded_

"_I'm so sorry Sakuno but there is nothing I can do I really needed you here I'm going to be away for 6 months to be on a business trip" Mr. Ryuuzaki explained_

"_O-okay when is the flight," Sakuno asked coldly_

"_Tomorrow night" Mr. Ryuuzaki said_

"_Hai." Sakuno ended the cal quickly and saw her grandmother standing in front of her door looking at her worriedly._

"_What happened' Ryuuzaki Sumire asked as she watch her grand daughter pack all her things up_

"_Otou-san wanted me to go to America and stay there," Sakuno said coldly_

_Sakuno looked up and saw her grandmother's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She quickly looked back and continued what she's doing. She went up to clean her desk and gave a pause when she saw the picture of the Seigaku regulars with her, Tomoka and the freshmen trio. She felt her grand mother's hand on hr shoulder_

"_Are you going to tell __**them**__?" Sumire asked as she referred to her friends and the Seigaku regulars_

"_No, it's better off this way at least they won't be affected if I leave" Sakuno said still not looking at her grandmother "they won't ever be" Sakuno whispered softly _

"_Are you sure? They'll probably miss you. " Sumire asked her grand daughter_

"_I'm sure," Sakuno said_

"_Okay" Sumire said and gave Sakuno and caring and loving hug_

"_I'm going to miss you obaa-chan" Sakuno burst in to tears_

"_I'm going to miss you as well Sakuno" Sumire said nearly into crying_

_**In America**_

_Her lessons and her father teaching her to run their company and teach her a new language quickly flooded Sakuno. After 5 yrs Mr. Ryuuzaki went to Europe for a business trip. A few days later Sakuno received a letter that said her father died because of a gunshot the killer was not yet captured then the next day her mother came._

"_Hi! Honey" said the voice that she hated so much_

"_What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked coldly to her mother_

"_Sakuno, why are acting like that to your own mother?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki said that made her burst out_

"_Mother? Mother?!! You call yourself a mother? You've never been a mother to me, you know what why don't you just go to 'boyfriend' and leave me alone!" Sakuno said with venom dripping in every word_

"_Sakuno stop it " Mrs. Sakuno said sadly "I never really wanted to left you" Sakuno just shrugged it off_

"_I'm going back to Japan. I have no reason for staying here and I can and I can run the company even when I'm in there" Sakuno said coldly while at her glaring at her other_

_Sakuno was about to go up when her mother grabbed her wrist._

"_You are not going anywhere, Sakuno. You're only permitted to stay here, your school and the company," Mrs.Ryuuzaki said angrily at her daughter_

_The next day Mrs.Ryuuzaki hired some bodyguards to make sure Sakuno won't go anywhere. She tried to escape several times but she always gets caught on her way to the airport._

**End of Flashback**

'That's why I can't escape in here…' she took a pause and looked at their mansion 'In this Iron castle' Sakuno thought as she drifted of to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryoma Echizen stared at the picture of a girl with auburn hair and large reddish brown eyes when he felt a tug on his sleeve breaking his trance state. He looked down and saw a 4 yrs. old girl with large brown eyes looking at him innocently.

"Daddy can we go to the amusement park?" The girl said

"Okay, Yuuna" Ryoma sighed and put down the picture frame and picked up his adopted daughter

"Daddy who's that girl?" Yuuna said while pointing at the picture frame

"Oh" Ryoma looked at the picture frame " She's um- an old friend." Ryoma said to her daughter "_Just an old friend"_ Ryoma said softly for her not to hear

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**A/n: I hope you like it R&R**


	2. Going Back

_**Iron Castle**_

_**By: Sang'gre Amihan**_

**A/n: I wasn't satisfied by this chapter so I decided to edit it.**

"…"**- conversation**

'…' – **thoughts**

_**Lyrics**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ryoma's PoV**

I watch Yuuna sway her legs back and forth inside the car. I looked outside the window Sakura trees are in full bloom. Like the day she left. I wish I told her, I wish I didn't treat her like that.

**Flashback**

_I watched the Mr. Saito scold one of my classmates about something like paying more attention to the lesson than talk to his friends. I looked at who at that time was scribbling something at her notebook. I really don't care I had a very bad day. History is the last class and I'm really looking forward to my match with Fuji-senpai, as soon as the bell rang some student rang outside ignoring the shouts of our teacher_

_I looked at her. I knew something was bugging her these past few days. I noticed her eyes that were once full of hope became cold and emotionless…Wait since when did I became concerned of her? I have no business with Ryuzaki whatsoever. Some times I just can't understand myself._

_**Somebody told me you were leaving, I didn't know**_

_**Somebody told me you're unhappy but it doesn't show **_

_**Somebody told me that you don't want me no more**_

_**So you're walking out the door**_

_The lunch bell rang and some students (mostly female) started to gather at my desk. They were me to be their lab partner in our science project. I continued to walk my way towards the Sakura trees._

_She was sitting below one of the Sakura trees eating her bento silently. I noticed that her loud-mouthed best friend was nowhere to be found. I sat down beside her and ate my own lunch she looked at me for a second and resumed eating her own bento. There was a comfortable silence between us._

"_Ne, Ryoma-kun what would you feel if someone left?" she asked out of the blue._

_I was surprised by her question. 'Why is Ryuzaki suddenly asking this question?' I asked myself. _

"_I wouldn't care do whatever they want." I stated simply. I took a secret glance at her. She looked at me with her sad eyes_

"_What if that someone is close to you?" she asked_

"_I haven't thought about it." I said "Why are you asking theses things Ryuzaki?" I asked her._

"_Nothing" after that she left. I walked towards the tennis courts and saw Fuji-senpai with his never-ending smile. I sighed inwardly and walked inside the court_

_**Nobody told me you'd been crying every night**_

_**Nobody told me you'd been dying but didn't want to fight**_

_**Nobody told me that you fell out of love from me**_

_**So I'm setting you free**_

'_Why did she asked that question? What does it mean?' I thought as I hit the ball._

"_Ne, Echizen lets stop the game." Fuji-senpai said_

_I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't bother to protest and walked out. I saw her waiting in front of the gates. We walked together in silence when we reach the Ryuzaki residence she quickly opened the door but before she could enter she looked at me_

"_Goodbye Ryoma-kun. I'll miss you," she said and a single tear rolled down to her face but._

_I felt a pang in my heart but I didn't know why. I felt that this day would be the last time I will see her but I just shrugged my emotions and walked towards our house._

_**Next day**_

_Our first subject was English so I didn't have to pay attention to the teacher. I noticed that Ryuzaki didn't go to school. After the class ended I went to the tennis courts. Coach Ryuzaki was absent that day. 'Weird' I thought._

_A week passed still no Ryuzaki. Our class was starting to get noisy but I noticed Osakada was unusually quiet. Some of our classmates asked what's wrong with her but she just ignore them. They were going to ask more questions but our sensei entered. She looked at us especially Osakada with sympathy_

" _Class as you know Ryuzaki Sakuno was absent. It is because of the reason that she left to study in America." She said. I was surprised but remained passive. 'Why did she left?' I wondered "Why did she leave without saying anything to…me?' 'It's not suppose to hurt this way. I' not that close to her anyway' 'If I just have been a little sensitive.' The thoughts kept running in my mind. _

_**Let me be the one to break it up**_

_**So you won't have to make excuses**_

_**We don't need to find a setup**_

_**Where someone wins and someone loses**_

_**We just have to say our love was true**_

_**But has now become a lie**_

_**So I'm telling you "I love you" one last time**_

_**And "goodbye"**_

**End of Flashback**

**End of PoV**

The car stopped in front of the amusement park. The place was huge you can see children running from one ride to another. Some fan girls spotted him and began flirting but he just ignored them and began walking towards Yuuna, who was riding at the carousel with her nanny. Ryoma felt a hand at his shoulder he turned around and saw…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sakuno sat inside her office. It was the office her dad used when he was still alive. She stared at the picture of her dad inside the office.

"Why did you have to leave?" Sakuno said as tears welled up in her eyes, "why did you left me? You're the only one I considered as a family in here," she quickly wiped her eyes when she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing in here" Sakuno looked at her mother coldly

"I just bought you a figurine" her mother held up a figure of an angel

"Just keep it. You might need it when you go to hell. " Sakuno replied impassively. She smiled inwardly when she saw her mother gaping like a fish.

"Sakuno, why are you doing this to me I'm your mother?" Mrs. Ryuzaki asked when she recovered

"Mother? How can you even call yourself a mother?_"_ Sakuno narrowed her eyes and looked at her angrily

"Sakuno I'm your mother. I gave birth to you." Mrs. Ryuzaki said in a tone as-a-matter-of-fact

"Of course you gave birth to me." Sakuno said "But who was the one who raised me? Who was the one who loved me? While you were hanging with some guy? I only acknowledge my as my parent but you…" she gave her one of her meanest glare her eyes flashed angrily

"You were only there when he died. Heck, I would've thought that you only married him for his-" she was cut off when her mother slapped her.

"By the way I'm going to Japan and you can't do anything about it 'cause I have an important business meeting with Mr. Kaojin. You wouldn't want our company to be bankrupt do you? Mother?" After she left.

_Again sorry for the late update but I was just lazy to write hehehe…._

_Pls. R&R _


	3. A new beginning

Iron Castle

_**Iron Castle**_

_**By: Sang'gre Amihan**_

_**A/n: The some part would be the introduction for new characters. Enjoy…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Takanari Shin came from a family that served the Ryuzaki family for a long time ago creating a master-servant relationship. He was a childhood friend of Sakuno and very protective over her. 5 years before Sakuno left Japan he left to train in France. Shin knows the reason why Sakuno loathed her mother. It wasn't for a mere reason that Ryuzaki Celine (I'm getting tired of calling her Mrs. Ryuzaki) left Mr. Ryuzaki and Sakuno for another man but for another reason.

After graduating in a well-known martial arts school he received a call from Celine ordering her to guard Sakuno and to prevent her from escaping to Japan.

He has a cold and mysterious demure that makes him look scary to people who hadn't been a long time around but the same time but very alluring. When he's around Sakuno he's loyal and very caring to her even though he didn't show it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sakuno took the seat beside the window of the plane and looked over the ground. She hopes it would be the last time she would ride a plane. Shi took a seat beside her and offered her a drink that she gladly took. After 9 long years of staying in America she is finally going back to Japan.

'_I wonder if senpai-tachi and Tomo-chan remembers me?' I wonder if they forgave me for leaving without saying the reason behind it?' these were a few thoughts that ran inside her head before a cat eyed boy with a very cocky smirk gracing over his face flashed in her mind._

'_Ryoma-kun…' _she shook her head wildly

'_He never really cared for me. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks I was just one of his annoying fan girls' _that thought entered Sakuno's pessimistic mind.

She continued her trance-like state until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked at the one who tapped her only to see a worried face of her childhood friend.

"Sakuno are you alright?" Shin asked her

"I'm alright I was just thinking of my friends back in Japan. Don't worry" She answered cheerfully and gave him a soft smile.

Shin grunted in response and continued reading his book.

"But Please don't call me Sakuno anymore" Sakuno looked at the floor

_**Flashback**_

_Sakuno walked past her mother when Celine grabbed her. She looked at her daughter straight in the eye. Sakuno saw a mysterious glint in her 'mother's' (insert sarcasm) eye before she said…_

" _I was really going to allow you to go back to Japan." Sakuno narrowed her eye. She knew her mother is up to something._

"_What's the catch?" she asked with fake enthusiasm. Her mother grinned before continuing_

"_You can't use the name Ryuzaki Sakuno." She smiled evilly_

"_Then how would Mr. Kaojin recognize me" she asked trying to hide her curiosity._

_Celine's smile got bigger before answering._

"_I already called my friend. She's an editor in one of a well-known magazine in Japan. I ask her to announce that the most successful and influential woman in here is going to Japan." She said_

"_In what name?" Sakuno asked her mother while giving her the coldest glare she could ever muster _

"_Naumi Arisa" she said before walking past Sakuno_

_**End of Flashback**_

'That's one of the reason why I hate her. She's very tricky" Sakuno thought before spacing out again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kaojin Kai was every woman's dream. He has a black hair that looks like exactly like blood and a pair of enticing crimson eyes. Not only for his looks that many women like him but for his social status and wealth as well. Many women would die just to marry him. Who wouldn't? If you're married to a man whose family was one of the most influential family in Japan.

Since he grew up getting what he wanted. He became spoiled and arrogant. For him if you have money you can control everyone and everything around you. But sometimes money alone can't give anything and he has to learn it the hard way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kai paced back in forth inside the meeting room. Irritation and anger was clearly sketched on his face. His business partner was late.

"RITA!" Kai yelled for his secretary

"S-sir?" the secretary asked slightly shivering. A Kai Kaojin that is angry is never a good sight

"Where is that Naumi Arisa?" he asked angrily

It took some minutes for Rita to compose her self before answering

"Her secretary said she'd be here within 5 minutes"

"5 more minutes. Listen I had to cancel one of my appointments because of that…" his speech was interrupted when a woman with long hair that is tied into a messy bun. She was wearing a dual colored sleeveless dress and her long auburn hair was tied in a loose half ponytail with soft curls in the end. Beside her was a man with piercing onyx eye entered the room. Kai gaped when he saw the who entered.

"Well Mr. Kaojin, if you would like to leave than leave. I'm sorry if you have to cancel one of your appointments. The meeting can be continued even if you're not here and I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt me when I'm talking" Arisa (Sakuno) said coldly before taking a seat.

The meeting went well with the exception of Kai almost losing his temper because Arisa wouldn't pay him attention. No one ignored him except for that girl.

"Naumi-san, can I talk to you" Kai said excitedly. Sakuno turned and gave him an impatient look

" I would like to invite you to a social gathering in one of my hotels. Here's your invitation" Kai held out a small black paper with red lettering

"Thank You" Sakuno said unemotionally staring at the pink invitation given to her before turning back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

What career first comes in your mind when you here the name Emiko Asukaga? Super model? Actress? Daughter of a well-known Broadway actress?

Well if you answer all of it you're right. Emiko comes from a wealthy family like Kai. Since she was a kid Emiko always get what she wants. She just points at the thing and her parents get it. That is why she developed an outlook that she would like "What Emiko wants Emiko gets" except for a tennis superstar.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Emiko spotted her beloved prince at the crowded amusement park. She walked towards him ignoring the lustful stares she was getting from the guys and a few disgusting stares she was getting from some girls but decided not to cross her knowing that their lives would be miserable if they said something bad to her.

She approached him silently and put a hand on his shoulder. She saw Ryoma turned around and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked her coldly

"I was about to ride the roller coaster when I spotted you" She replied cheerfully ignoring the cold glare she was getting from Yuuna

"Wanna ride with me?" she asked him seductively while batting her eyelashes.

Ryoma was about to answer when Yuuna butted in.

"Daddy I wanna go to the haunted house," Yuuna said before giving him a combo of puppy dog eyes and pout. He couldn't say know to her and Yuuna knew that.

"We'll go" Ryoma said and held Yuuna's hand

"Sorry Miss Asukaga" he apologized without a hint of regrets and walked with Yuuna towards that haunted house. Yuuna turned towards her direction and gave her a smirk while mouthing 'mada mada dane' but she wasn't going to give up that easily she ran towards Ryoma and stopped in front of him and held out a black piece of folded cardboard with red letterings.

"Would you like to go to Kai Kaojin's party at one of his hotels?" Emiko asked

"I'm not invited" Ryoma frowned while thinking 'this woman is so annoying'

"Don't worry this I need an escort. So would you be my date?" she asked

"Hn." Was all he replied but Emiko beamed misinterpreting his answer and dashed away after saying meet me in my house at 8:00 sharp.

'_This is so troublesome_' he said silently to himself

_**Finished at last! Again, sorry for the late update. There are many problems concerning one of my friend and me…**_

_**R&R pls**_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated this story**

**and I feel ashamed to tell you that I've forgot about it.**

**I just read it today and decided to edit the whole story XD.**

**So for those readers and lurkers out there just stay tune. I will erase this after I upload the edited first chapter. I am also in need of a Beta so if you're interested just PM me**


End file.
